Contacto virtual
by dark warrior 1000
Summary: Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, solo una jugada del destino les dará la chance de encontrarse. TH -BlAcK-C0UpL3S-CoNt3St-


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**-BlAcK-C0UpL3S-CoNt3St-**

**NOMBRE DEL OS: **Los tímidos también ganan

**AUTOR: **Dark warrior 1000

**SUMMARY: **Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, solo una jugada del destino les dará la chance de encontrarse.

**ACTITUD DE L****A PAREJA: **Timidez- Aislamiento- Evasión- Virtualidad

**No. DE PALABRAS:** 2283

**

* * *

**

**Los tímidos también ganan**

_**The Oldest Bar – Mesa 2 junto a la ventana.**_

Me llamo Jasper aunque la mayoría de las personas que se relacionan conmigo me conocen por mi álter ego, Blade. Diseño juegos online y tengo una habilidad innata para hackear cualquier computadora que se me plante delante… una completa desilusión para mis padres quienes esperaban mucho más de mi.

Soy un solitario, me he acostumbrado a cortar cualquier posible vínculo con la gente que me rodea. Autodefensa, probablemente, pero a estas alturas ya se ha convertido en mi estilo de vida.

Mi padre es militar de profesión, un duro, a lo largo de mi niñez y mi adolescencia fui arrastrado por todo el país, mudándome de ciudad en ciudad, dejando atrás la vida que conocía para empezar de nuevo.

Al principio hacía muchos amigos, pero con cada mudanza el dolor de dejarlos atrás se hacía insoportable. Supuestamente seguiríamos en contacto, nos escribiríamos, nos veríamos de vez en cuando, pero la verdad es que jamás he vuelto a ver a ninguno de ellos. La vida me ha demostrado que es mucho mejor no echar lazos, no relacionarte con nadie… sufres mucho menos.

Ahora que me he asentado y ya no estoy obligado a mudarme los hábitos que he adquirido siguen ahí, enraizados y no puedo ni quiero cambiarlos. Soy un ermitaño, lo único que ha sido fiel y permanente a lo largo de mi vida ha sido mi computadora. Mi mundo virtual es mucho más real que el real. Allí tengo todo lo que necesito o bien a mis 22 años podría decir que casi todo.

Tengo que admitir que una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado ha sido conocer a "Abretusojos". Al principio no sabía si era una ella o un él, pero despertó mi curiosidad y mi espíritu competitivo, lograba superar en tiempo record cada una de las dificultades que introducía en los juegos… casi como si fuese yo mismo el que estuviera jugando. Cada vez que programaba una modificación esperaba ansioso entre bambalinas para ver como la superaba ¡jamás me defraudó!.

Con el tiempo no pude con mi genio y conseguí su dirección de correo, digamos que utilicé mis habilidades non santas para lograrlo. Extrañamente necesitaba el contacto.

Pronto descubrí que era una mujer, no se como se llama, su edad, donde vive o a que se dedica. Podría saberlo con solo rastrear su dirección IP, pero el no hacerlo forma parte del respeto que siento hacia ella y hacia el acuerdo que establecimos, aunque para ser sincero cada día me siento más inclinado a "investigar".

Lo hemos hablado muchas veces y ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en no llevar la relación del mundo virtual al real. Llamémoslo miedo, un secreto temor a que las cosas no funcionen de la misma manera… es por ello que hemos acordado que jamás nos conoceríamos personalmente.

Últimamente ella se ha ido haciendo más y más importante en mi vida, me levanto pensando en ella, espero ansioso y excitado durante el día el momento de verla conectada, invade mi último pensamiento antes de dormir y puebla mis sueños… Realmente me pregunto si hemos tomado la decisión correcta.

Conseguimos crear una muy íntima amistad virtual y en poco tiempo hemos construido un vínculo tan grande que temo perderlo. Aquello que empezó como un juego es hoy mi paraíso particular. Somos cómplices, confesores mutuos de nuestras intimidades más escondidas, confidentes de nuestros sueños y anhelos. El lazo que nos une se ha convertido en una droga de la que no puedo ni quiero escapar.

Nuestras palabras se han ido cargando de emoción y pasión, en poco tiempo pasamos de "amigos cómplices" a "amantes cibernéticos". Casi todas las noches hacemos el amor, por loco que parezca, nos tocamos, nos sentimos como si realmente nuestras manos estuvieran unidas. Siento su boca rozando mi piel, devorando mi sexo y al mismo tiempo mi boca sedienta alcanzando la suya, lamiendo sus pechos, percibiendo su calor, lamiendo sus muslos, su clítoris, su entrada… preparándola para luego acabar juntos.

La amo, no tengo ninguna duda…

_**The Oldest Bar – **__**Tres mesas mas allá…**_

Vivo en esta maldita ciudad donde somos invisibles. Una gota de agua dentro de la marea humana que la transita y la pone en movimiento, una pieza necesaria dentro de la maquinaria, un número de seguro social…

Cuando era adolescente soñaba con ser "descubierta", lo que más deseaba era un caballero andante que supiera ver más allá de las apariencias y me rescatara del anonimato en el que estaba sumergida. Pronto me dí cuenta que era algo que no debía esperar, soy demasiado común para que algo así me pase nunca en mi vida real. Siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré… ni la más linda, ni la más simpática, ni la más inteligente y sobre todo lo suficientemente tímida para suponer "demasiado esfuerzo para tan poco premio"…

Al igual que mi homónima Alice, el personaje de Lewis Carroll, he creado mi vía de escape, mi mundo virtual en el que me conocen por mi alter ego, "Abretusojos". Allí no soy la chica anodina del montón, la intrascendente dependienta de la tienda de juegos, soy lo que pocos se animaron a ver… soy lo que Blade se animó a ver.

Me buscó hace un par de años, no podía creer que le "diera por popa" en cada una de las trampas que metía en sus juegos para tratar que, quienes jugábamos no pudiéramos pasar de nivel ¡Engreído!

Se que es un hombre, que se dedica al diseño de juegos online pero no se como se llama, ni su edad, ni donde vive. Supongo que podría haberlo averiguado, después de todo por mi trabajo estoy en constante contacto con sus más devotos admiradores, ¡el tipo es una leyenda!, pero el no hacerlo forma parte del respeto que siento hacia el y hacia el acuerdo que establecimos… aunque cada día que pasa la curiosidad me carcome más y más.

Blade se ha ido metiendo debajo de mi piel de manera escalofriante y me aterroriza la idea de perderlo. Nunca antes me he sentido tan conectada con alguien, sus palabras me derriten, me dejan flotando como en un sueño. Espero ansiosa que se asome en mi vida a través del Messenger, haciéndome sentir especial, como solo él sabe hacer. Nuestra relación es una droga de la que necesito más y más. Fantaseo con él despierta y dormida. Nos hemos convertido en amantes cibernéticos, protagoniza mis sueños húmedos y me conduce por los caminos de la pasión en cada uno de nuestros encuentros.

Cierro los ojos y vuelvo a mojarme con el solo hecho de recordar nuestra sesión de anoche…

Me veo a mi misma deslizando mi mano bajo la blusa, pellizcando mis pezones y rozándolos con mis uñas aparentando que su boca y sus dientes estaban sobre ellos. Mi mano acariciando la cara interna de mis muslos haciéndome estremecer, mi dedo convirtiéndose en el suyo, acariciándome arriba y abajo, tal y como el me iba sugiriendo… el calor en aumento y mi respiración agitándose a medida que recibo sus mensajes en los que describe como me besa, me acariciaba y me muerde cada centímetro de la piel.

No puedo quedarme atrás, necesito tocarlo. Le cuento como mis manos bajan con suavidad el cierre de sus vaqueros, mis dedos se convierten en los suyos para deslizar el elástico de su bóxer y acariciar su miembro, lo rozan suavemente primero y agitadamente después.

Me estremezco al recordar como nos masturbamos sintiendo que cada mensaje que escribíamos era la personificación de nuestras propias manos convertidas en el otro, dándonos placer… esperándonos y corriéndonos juntos.

Lo amo… tan simple y tan complejo como eso

xoxoxoxox

No había llegado a casa todavía, llovía a cántaros. Estaba ansioso… necesitaba contactar con ella al menos por unos minutos. Me conecté y la encontré en línea.

**Blade dice:** Hola princesa

**Abretusojos dice:** Hola ¿Qué tal tu día?

**Blade dice:** Bien. Desarrollando el nuevo juego, te va a encantar

**Abretusojos dice:** Estoy ansiosa por testearlo

**Blade dice:** Seguro que si, te conozco y no puedes resistirte a un reto

**Abretusojos dice:** Jajajajaja, es cierto

**Blade dice:** Esta vez no vas a poder conmigo, muejeje :p

**Abretusojos dice:** Siempre dices lo mismo y siempre te tienes que tragar tus palabras ¬¬

**Blade dice:** Te extrañé princesa, el día se me hace muy largo

**Abretusojos dice:** Yo también, todavía no llegué a casa

**Blade dice:** Y yo que me había hecho ilusiones¬¬

**Abretusojos dice:** En un ratito ;)

**Blade dice:** ¿Qué estás haciendo?

**Abretusojos dice:** Menos pregunta Dios y perdona

**Blade dice:** ¿Debería ponerme celoso?

**Abretusojos dice:** Nooooooooooo

**Blade dice:** Estoy celoso

**Abretusojos dice:** Un poco de confianza XD

**Blade dice:** Estoy celoso

**Abretusojos dice:** Estás curioso que es otra cosa

**Blade dice:** Celoso y curioso

**Abretusojos dice:** No vas a parar,¿no?

**Blade dice:** Ni a ganchos

**Abretusojos dice:** Estoy solita sentada en un bar esperando que pare un poco la lluvia, ya me he mojado y no quiero terminar hecha sopa.¿Contento?

**Blade dice:** Mmmmm, tentador ¿Cuán mojada?

Un estrépito tremendo distrajo mi atención de la pantalla. A una pocas mesas de distancia un chica acababa de ser literalmente "bañada" por el mesero. Le había volcado encima todo el contenido de la bandeja que llevaba.

Concentré mi atención en ella, parecía un hada… ¡hermosa!. No se la veía agresiva, es más en lugar de reclamarle estaba consolando al torpe mesero quien se deshacía en disculpas. Me pareció estar frente a la personificación de la dulzura y la femineidad.

Pronto comenzó a recoger sus cosas para marcharse, sentí una punzada de nostalgía al pensar en que no volvería a verla.

Antes de cerrar su notebook tecleó unas palabras y a mi ordenador llegó un nuevo mensaje...

**Abretusojos dice:**Tengo que irme. Acaban de bañarme. Mas tarde te cuento.

Sentí la realidad golpearme en cada uno de las células de mi cuerpo y una sensación cercana al éxtasis invadiéndome, era ella…

Cuantas veces habríamos estado tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, a unos metros de distancia sin siquiera adivinar que éramos nosotros. Inmersos en nuestras charlas sin darnos cuenta que compartíamos un espacio físico real además del virtual. ¡Escalofriante!

Me levanté como tirado por un resorte, necesitaba tenerla a mi lado, aquí y ahora. Abrazarla, besarla hasta perder el aliento y no dejarla marchar.

Me detuve junto a ella y tomándola de la cintura la acerqué a mi, al tiempo que le susurraba - Soy Blade.

Una mirada de reconocimiento iluminó su rostro mientras temblaba entre mis brazos, volviendo realidad una de mis fantasías recurrentes

- Abriste tus ojos- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla y con ese gesto y esa pequeña frase demolió cualquier duda, cualquier defensa o cualquier muro que pudieran haber existido. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos y la besé como si mi vida dependiera de ello… su respuesta no me defraudó.

Por fin habíamos encontrado a nuestro compañero de ruta, a nuestra mitad…

xoxoxoxo

_Hola si les ha gustado la historia les pido que dejen un comentario ya que las reglas del concurso establecen que lo va a ganar el OS que más comentarios que no sean caritas, XD, OP o similares tenga hasta el 1 de agosto..._

_Gracias totales_


End file.
